The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Rosa hybrid, which has been named ‘RANMD’. The novel variety described herein details a new and distinct variety of Rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class. The inventive variety was recognized to have merit for use as an ornamental shrub in landscape and container horticulture with the plant being grown in a range of container sizes suited to supply the retail nursery market and the commercial landscape market. The potential of the inventive variety as a cut flower for the floral industry was also recognized. Vase life trials were conducted to establish this suitability and it was found a vase life of 4 to 7 days may be expected, depending on treatment and environmental conditions.
The cultivar ‘RANMD’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation in 2002 in at a commercial nursery in Beaconfield, Victoria, Australia. This mutation was isolated by vegetative propagation and grown to a mature plant for further observation of its characters over the next 9 years. It has been found to reproduce from generation to generation with budding onto Rosa multiflora rootstock in a stable manner.
The new variety ‘RANMD’ was first asexually propagated by graft budding in the state of Victoria, Australia in 2002. The distinctive characteristics of cultivar ‘RANMD’ have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation. Cutting propagation and tissue culture of the variety may also be used to reproduce the invention.